Bad Luck
by Briannabell
Summary: Olivia Rivera was not a normal 19 year old, ever since she was born she has always had bad luck. If something good happened in her life there was always something bad to follow. Maybe she gets a break now that she the One Piece world, or will it make her luck worse when she meets crazy pirates known as the Straw Hats?


**AN: Hey guys thanks for clicking on this! I hope you like it and maybeh review for me to tell me how it is? thanks, and read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, the only thing I do own is Olivia and Julia...**

"Heheh…the guy made a huge splash…" Olivia Rivera giggled at the fat guy on the TV screen. She was watching WipeOut on her couch of her small apartment.

Just then someone knocked on the door, not just any knock it was a secret knock her best friend and her made in 9th grade. She shuffled up to her brown door and cracked it.

"Dyu vhan tyu huan' ou?" Julia asked with chocolate donuts in her mouth.

"What?" I sweatdropped.

She swallowed and smiled, "Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure." I replied opening the door and shutting it when Julia walked through. "Did you bring me any donuts?" I questioned. That's a thing we have in common, we both like food.

"Yep!" She laughed, pulling a bag of donuts from behind her. I sat back down on my couch and she plopped next to me.

I pulled out a donut and took a bite 'I freaking love donuts…' I thought.

Julia turned to me laughing, "Where do you put it all? You're so skinny!" She asked.

"What are you talking about? You eat more and your 10 pounds less than me." I retorted.

"You're taller by 2 inches though…"

She was right I was 5'7 and she was 5'5, but I didn't think I was **that** tall. I think everyone else has a disease that makes them shorter than me.

I didn't respond to that while I was about to bite the last bit of my donut when it slipped from my fingers. I sighed shutting my eyes, _Bad luck…_

"So…how's college? Is it how you expected it to be?" I asked getting up and throwing the donut piece in the trash.

She stopped and had a worried expression on her face, "Yeah I guess…it's harder than I expected it to be."

My brown eyes met her blue troubled ones as I sat back down, "It'll be fine, you're the smartest person I know." I smiled. I don't smile very often since my parents died, but Julia was an exception to making me smile.

"Thanks, Olivia." She responded hugging me. I didn't like hugs that much, but my friends were an exception.

"I know you've been depressed lately, but I know it'll get better with time." She continued, pulling away.

She was trying to be a good friend, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

"Hmm, yeah right. When have I ever had good luck without bad luck happening after it?" I grumbled looking at the ground remembering the time I won a goldfish at a fair and a cat ate it an hour later.

"That stupid cat…" My eyes narrowing.

"That was a freak accident, it could have happened to anyone!" She cracked a smile.

"Whatever." I giggled.

Julia was truly a great friend, she always seemed to make me a little more happy. I've never had any best friends like her, and when I started to make a friend all they ever did was hurt me. I was really depressed and I have meds for it, the bad luck every day makes it worse. My parents died when I was 16 and I never really got over it.

If something happened to Julia I wouldn't have a reason to live.

She knows this too so she tries to make me happy as we try to make both our lives a little better than they are.

"I just have a feeling something good is going to happen to you though…I don't know just trust me." She expressed, jumping off the couch, "I better go its already 6:00, I gotta get to my apartment and eat.

"See ya later." I responded. Then I remembered something. "Oh right!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Did you start watching One Piece like I told you to?" I questioned anxiously.

She was opening the door and her brown hair flipped back turning to me "Yeah, I did. It's awesome! Bye!" she grinned skipping through the door and closing it.

"I wanted to talk about it with you…" I sighed laying down on my couch.

_I'll just text her later about it._ I confirmed to myself. I yawned, I was always tired and bored without Julia around. I looked at the ground and wondered what I was going to do with my life, I was already 19 and I needed to do something.

I've been working for Subway for 2 years and have no idea what I'm doing.

Being depressed was something I wouldn't wish on anyone, it was like being underwater where you don't have the energy to breath or scream once you tried reaching for the air again, for a chance to be happy again.

But, you just…sink, until you hit the bottom.

I grabbed a blanket and covered my self in it, holding my legs in a position that felt comfortable. _Why cant I be happy…why does it hurt so much still?_ I laid there for an hour and decided I should go to bed.

It was only 7:00 but I felt like I needed to sleep for a couple hours more than usual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I felt like I was moving, swaying more like it. I felt a cold breeze too, not too cold like in winter, but like I was on a boat.

I took my hands and wiped my face, _why didn't my alarm go off? _I groaned sitting up, scanning my surroundings. I shivered and my skin had Goosebumps from the cold. I was still wearing my pajamas, but that didn't keep the cold from reaching me.

I _was _in fact on a boat, the Thousand Sunny's deck to be exact.

"What…?" I squeaked, my brown orbs widened in surprise.

It was night and the stars twinkled like they were laughing at my surprise. "I'm dreaming! Of course that's the only plausible explanation…"

I stood up from the green grass, I could hardly see. I did see the door to my right though. I turned the door knob quietly until it made a click and peeked through.

Inside was a dark kitchen, the moon's light was streaming through the windows into the room. _It looks just like it does in the anime… _I fangirled, I smiled like a 5 year old at Disney World. _This is the best dream ever..._

I crept in quietly so they wouldn't hear me, _I guess I can sleep in here until they find me…I hope they don't mind…Even if this is a dream I don't want them to not like me…now **that **would be bad luck._

I sat down on the hard wood floor and shut my eyes. _This dream is so real…I can feel cold too…I wonder when I'll wake up from this awesome dream? _I asked no one in particular.

**AN: Thanks again! Will you review? please?! If you do maybe there will be some romance into here... ;D**


End file.
